Enough Is Enough
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Elsa, the queen of Arendelle had been quite busy with her royalty duties, leaving her beloved Jack always to tend to her duties first until one day he reaches a breaking point. Jelsa ONE-SHOT


_**Title: Enough Is Enough**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: **_**Elsa and Jack otherwise known as "Jelsa"**

_**Summary: Elsa, the queen of Arendelle had been quite busy with her royalty duties, leaving her beloved Jack always to tend to her duties first until one day he reaches a breaking point.**_

_A pairing I've been wanting to write about for a few weeks now, I love them and I hope you guys will like this little one-shot._

* * *

The busy queen exited her room and hastily made her way down to the dining room for breakfast. Yes this was another regular busy morning for her in the castle. The silver haired boy was left all alone in her room yet again and sighed, his back against the headboard with his legs crossed. He didn't even bother stopping her as he always did only because it was going to end with "The people need me desperately right now I can't sit around."

This irked Jack quite often, but he kept his temperature down, not that he could ever bring it up. Elsa ran down to the dining room and quickly sat down. The frost queen smoothed out her hair that came out of place from running and sighed.

"What is the agenda today?" She asked as her food was served on the table.

"Actually there this nothing to be done today…" Her maid spoke, placing the utensils on their proper spots.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really just say there was nothing to do? At all? This took her by surprise as she slowly picked up her fork.

"I was told yesterday there was much to do…" she replied.

"Oh no it was nothing of major importance for you so I believe you are free to do what you like," her maid smiled warmly at her.

"Oh…alright then…thank you for the information," Elsa responded.

"Why you're ever so welcome Miss Elsa! Enjoy your meal!" The cheerful maid bowed then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Nothing to do today hm…." The frost queen poked her eggs.

* * *

Jack had gone out to get his own food outside somewhere else, not wanting to eat another bite of castle food and taste something different for once. As the young man came back through the window he ran into Elsa who was returning to her quarters as well.

"Jack! Guess what!" She ran up to the boy who got on his feet.

"Only working twenty three hours today?" He asked with a dull expression.

"No, I have the whole day to myself!" She hugged him with a bright smile on her face.

"Huh? That's too good to be true…" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"It's for real Jack! Today can be about whatever you would like to do today!" She cheered.

His attitude then lightened up and hugged her back. His excitement grew as he swooped her off her feet and spun around, laughing.

"It's about time I got something like this!"

"I know!" She replied.

"Hmm I wonder what we should do today…" He began to think.

It was then when there was a knock on the door. Elsa immediately broke away from him and answered the door to one of her servants.

"My apologies, but it seems you are needed downstairs…" She said.

The flaxen haired beauty sighed and nodded, turning her head to Jack with the same face she always gave to tell him she had to go. Now Jack was ticked, the silver haired boy walked up the woman.

"She's got other plans," With that he shut the door and took Elsa's wrist.

The frost queen was stunned from his action, but refused to move.

"Jack! I have to go!" She tugged the opposite direction.

Jack was more superior in strength though, he pulled her and pinned her against the wall.

"For once Elsa just listen! That's something you lack in!" He said in a firm tone which silenced her.

His pale eyes looked into hers. Looking at him with each passing second made her feel worse and worse. The boy's expression was screaming in desperation for her.

"You know…..this is the first time I've touched your skin in months…"

He brought one of his hands up to her cheek and caressed it.

"Its gotten softer…"

His gaze trailed to where he was touching her. His grip softened, but never let go.

"Every time you leave me…you take a piece of me with you."

Elsa's mouth formed a small gap as her eyes gave a saddened expression. How long has it been since they have spent any time together? Since they shared affection?

"Just one day…..I just want….one day…..with you…and only you."

He slowly tilted his head and leaned closer, placing his chilled lips on the porcelain skin that covered her neck.

"Jack…." She breathed softly.

"Don't speak," He kissed her jawline and went up to claim her lips.

She hugged him close as well as applying great pressure in return. She broke her lips away though to say something.

"Jack I-I'm so sorry, I never knew how alone you felt…" A tear rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Shhh," He placed a hand behind her head and hugged her in a snug grip.

"I want to make it up to you….whatever you want to do….anything to make you happy," She gave loving strokes to the back of his head.

"Just holding you is all I'll ever need," he chuckled.

Elsa broke away from him and cupped his cheeks. Her blue orbs looked into his pale ones. He brushed her sticky cheeks with his thumb and smiled. He leaned and placed his cold lips against her own once again. The feel of her soft pink lips made him want to kiss her for eternity. It had been so long, god knows how amazing just kissing her was. His tongue teased her lips as they asked kindly to part. He slid inside and started playing with her tongue which made her cheeks erupt into a light shade of red. His tongue explored every centimeter of her moist tunnel.

After a significant amount of time of their tongue playing, Jack slowly parted his lips, a string of saliva still connecting them which made the snow queen's red cheeks saturate a little more.

"Well…that was nice…." She managed to say.

"It was," Jack chuckled.

The winter spirit took ahold of her hands and walked backwards towards the window. He never took his sight off her.

"Let's get out of here hmm? How 'bout it?" He suggested.

Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out. She looked back at her door and right when she did Jack called out her attention.

"Psst, my eyes are right here," he spoke kindly.

She looked back at him and paused for a moment before forming a smile.

"Yes….Wherever you desire….I'll go with you."

"Then lets goooooo!" The frost said as he wrapped his arms around his queen and jumped out of the window.

Elsa had her arms around his neck as he commanded the wind to keep them in flight. The young man laughed as he flew through the crisp air with his deeply loved. The flaxen blonde didn't care where they were going, all she cared about was being with him. The winter spirit soon descended down on a cliff.

"What is this place?" she had asked.

"Turn around and you'll see," he smiled, turning her shoulders to where he wanted her to view.

From their view she saw the entire village of Arendelle. Being the current season of fall the trees had shades of red, yellow, orange and brown. The wind caused them to sway gently as the leaves detached and flew along the path in which the wind blew.

"Jack this is…..beautiful…." She was clearly stunned from the sight.

"I've been wanting to show you for a long time it's just I…..never got the chance to…"

"I'm happy you did today though," She tried to brighten the subject.

He smiled, "Come," The boy took her hand and walked to a tree not too far at all and sat down.

His back was against the plant while Elsa settled between his legs and had her back against his chest.

"I promise things will change," She said.

"Shhh, enough about that lets just enjoy our time together right this moment."

Elsa smiled and leaned her head back. They sat and rested in silence, taking in the stunning view as the wind splashed their bodies. It was then when Jack began humming a tune then he began singing.

_I promise you this,_

_I'll always look out for you,_

_That's what I'll do._

Elsa listened to the beautiful tune she had never heard from him and smiled wide.

_I say "oh,"_

_I say "oh."_

_My heart is yours,_

_It's you that I hold on to,_

_That's what I do,_

_And I know I was wrong,_

_But I won't let you down,_

_I say "oh",_

_I cry "oh"._

_And I saw sparks,_

_Yeah I saw sparks,_

_And I saw sparks,_

_Yeah I saw sparks,_

_Sing it out._

"That was a beautiful song…..I never knew you could sing though," She said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know," He smiled.

"I'd like to know all about you Jack," She found his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"As I would to you…" He looked up to the clear blue sky.

* * *

**A/U: **_Not a good ending writer, but I'll try harder next time. I love Jack and Elsa! __**Review**__ guys I would really like to know what you thought about this. Was it rushed was it cute was it bad just put it down below C: because I DO read them and I get a lot of encouragement for my future stories. The song Jack sang is called _**"Sparks" by Coldplay**_._


End file.
